


Where's Your Fighting Spirit?

by GrayscalePerspective



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Harm to Children, Medicinal Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayscalePerspective/pseuds/GrayscalePerspective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can stay strong forever, everyone has a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Fighting Spirit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhereverYouAre36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverYouAre36/gifts).



> Inspired by http://captiiveprincess.tumblr.com/post/98863241837/never-and-i-repeat-never-listen-to-camisado-by
> 
> This was written on an impulsive and I'm not really happy with it but I also just really wanted to write something so here you go? Maybe I'll make a revised version one day but for now take this.
> 
> Oh, and side note I didn't really write this with ages in mind but I'm kinda thinking around 7 and 12 maybe?

"Hold him down."

You hear a sharp command come from somewhere to the left of you, but you can't be bothered to find out from whom. Suddenly you're restrained by the wrists and ankles, various doctors and nurses keeping you still.

"What a problematic child."

"He has a fighting spirit."

The voices sound scary. They sound agitated and spiteful. You look up at the nearest ones restraining you by the arms as you're pushed along to next room. You see the metal table and a new wave of adrenaline runs through your body. You begin to cry, trying your hardest to struggle out of their hold as you're taken from the gurney to the operating table. They have proper metal restraints now, and they attach you to the table as soon as they can. You continue to squirm anyways, low whines escaping your throat with choked sobs.

"Stop moving. Nurse, bring me the sedatives."

A doctor is looming over you and pulls a blindfold over your eyes. The world grows dark, but you know deep down that it always was. The bright lights of the room permeate the blindfold and you continue to see a dull red even with your eyes closed. You continue to cry as you're grabbed by the arm, and let out a scream and struggle more as you feel a needle being plunged into you. You sob into the blindfold, and hear the sound of people moving around you. You keep trying to fight the hands you feel and you tense at every click of metal, before everything starts to fade out.

* * *

You wake up in a cold sweat. It's night, at least, you would think it is. You're in your bed and all the lights are off, but there isn't a single clock in the facilities. Time is just an illusion anyways. You start to roll over, your whole body still feeling numb. Your eyes try to adjust to the dark, but the longer you keep them open the more they begin to sting. Your eyes hurt more than anything else on your body at the moment, and for a second you wonder what happened while you were under.

You dreamt of your brother. You don't remember what had happened exactly, but your brother was there, and somehow that's good enough. You decide you've had enough of the burning sensation in your eyes as a headache starts to form, and you curl back up to go back to sleep.

* * *

It's cold and dark. That's how it always was. You've gotten used to it, you suppose. You're strapped to the operating table again. You stopped struggling from it months ago. There are no doctors in the room that you can hear and you're beginning to think that they forgot about you. Perhaps they were studying how you reacted to being alone, or perhaps they were there and were just silently watching you. The thought nearly gave you chills.

There is the sporadic crying of other children in pain that you can hear at intervals if you really try. They're coming from surrounding labs. You almost wish you knew what was happening, but you know they wouldn't be given as many operations as you've had, so their treatments probably weren't very exciting. Judging from the screams, however, you wondered for a moment if the doctors would bother wasting morphine on their other test subjects.

You groan in pain, the dosage of morphine you were given only hours prior is starting to wear off. You wonder how potent morphine really is, or if maybe you've just gotten use to that, too. You hope that isn't the case, you don't want to feel more pain on top of what you feel already if your pain relief starts failing.

"Sei."

You hear your name called, and you recognize the voice for once. It wasn't some nameless mad scientist or a prototype robot calling out to you. You turn your head towards the sound and wish that you still had the will to speak. You wanted to greet Toue properly.

"How are you, son?"

His tone is soft, but you can see through it. You don't want to call this man your father when he puts you through such extreme measures for his own desire. You take a moment to gather your breath.

"B...B-ba..." You try to choke out 'bad', but you can't seem to get it. The years of screaming had really put a damper on your voice. The years of experimenting trampled your spirit.

Toue didn't respond, and with your blindfold on, you had no hint as to his reaction. The next thing you heard was the sound of the restraints being released. You were slowly lifted into a sitting position and then lowered to the floor, your blindfold still on. You made no effort to reach for it. You had learned the hard way.

"Isn't it great? We finally seem to have perfected our experiments for the time being. All thanks to you." He sounds happy as he guides your weakened and blinded body down the corridors.

He opened a door and let it close, letting go of your hand and removing the blindfold. Your eyes open and look up at your surroundings. You see your room, and you wish you felt any happiness.

"Tomorrow the real experimentation begins." Toue smiles down at you and you can only look up at him void of emotion. He lightly pushes you forward towards your bed and you stumble a bit on your feet as you walk to it. He turns and leaves just as you manage to climb onto the mattress.

You collapse onto the bed. Today was uneventful, yet tiring. The pain is spreading faster throughout your body as the drugs wear off and you start to feel nauseated, even when you haven't had a proper meal in weeks. You hardly have the strength to stay awake. You wish you could remember how you tried to fight back against the doctors. You wish you had an ounce of strength left in your body. You wish you didn't want to be dead. You wish that one day, you would see your brother again. One day, he will grant your wish.


End file.
